Breaking an Imprint
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Sam knows that breaking an imprint is not easy, but the things he gets for breaking it........he knows it's worth it.


**Breaking an Imprint**

Breaking an imprint isn't the most easiet thing to do; Sam knows that from experience. But if breaking an(_his) _imprint is the only way to make Leah Clearwater_(his ex-girlfriend, sadly, the girl he still loves) _happy and himself feel less guilty_(which is something he feels everyday, whenever he sees her)_, then that's what he will do. It's the right choice_(he believes)_, but he knows he will hurt someone else_(Emily, his imprint)_, but he'll risk it_(if that's what it takes to get Leah back)_. Here he goes.

_In Emily's kitchen_

Sam was nervous. How will everybody react? Will Emily cry? Will Leah cheer? Will Leah even take him back? Sam was so busy worrying, he didn't even hear Emily come into the kitchen.

Emily smiled warmly at Sam. "Hi Sam."

"Umm...hi Emily." Boy, was this hard!

Emily observed him. "Is something wrong Sam? What's bothering you?" Half her face looked worried. He wanted to go kiss her, but he knows he can't. He has made a promise to himself_(and Leah)_, and he's determined to keep it. And that did not include making out with Emily.

Sam took a deep breath. "Nothing is wrong Emily. I just....."

Emily hugged him. "It's OK Sam. You can tell me anything. You know I love you." But he doesn't love her back_(well, soon he won't)_.

"No Emily. I'm saying that I want to break up with you." There!

Emily stepped back, taking her arms off of Sam. She stared at him, confused. "What?"

Sighs. "Emily, please listen. I'm breaking up with you."

Emily looked up at him, her eyes turning black. "Why? Why are you breaking up with me? I'm your imprint. We're supposed to be in love forever. We're soulmates." She paused. Suddenly, she banged her fist on the table. "It's _her_, isn't it? _She's _the reason you're breaking up with me, isn't she Sam?"

This was not going well for Sam. "Emily..."

"Don't 'Emily' me! It's her isn't it? It's my cousin, right Sam? Tell me the truth Sam! Is _Leah_ the reason why you're breaking up with me?" Her words were coated with venom.

Sam knew he couldn't lie to her. "Yes Emily. It is."

Emily screamed. "How dare you leave me for her! I'm so much prettier and talented." Not really. "We were perfect for each other." Not like the way Leah and Sam was. "I was there for you when she would bring up the memories of you and her! I know you hated them!" Ssam actually like them better than his memories of him and Emily. "Besides, she'll never take you back, after what you did to her cousin!" Yeah, Sam thought. Like what you did to her.

"Emily, I'm leaving. I'm sorry." Sam was sorry_(Not really)_. And with that, he left Emily's house. He didn't feel the pull anymore. Now he has to complete the final part of his mission; getting Leah to forgive him_(and love him again)_.

_At the Clearwaters' door_

Sam takes a deep breath. This is it. It's now or never. He knocks on the Clearwaters' door.

Leah sleepily opens the door. She gasped when she realizes who it is, then quickly covers it up. "What do _you _want," she sneers.

Sam sighed. "Leah, can I talk to you?"

Leah spat in his face. "You lost the right to talk to me the night you _imprinted _on my cousin."

Sam winced. "About that....Ibroketheimprint. He says this quickly.

Leah froze. In a trembling voice she asks, "You **what**?"

Sam talks more slowly. "I broke my imprint with Emily."

Leah stood there, hope in her eyes. "Sooo.....why are you telling me this?"

He couldn't believe she making him say it. "It means that I'm free Lee-Lee."

"So?"

"That means I can date again." Oh brother.

Leah looks at the ground, fighting the smile that's ready to appear on her face. "Date who? Who are you going to date Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You. _Duh._"

Leah tackled him, making them both fall to the ground. "Finally", she whispered. "I've been waiting forever."

Sam sighs, taking in the strawberry scent in her hair. "Me too. Me too. I love you Lee-Lee."

Leah smiled. "I love you too Sam."

Sam knows that breaking an imprint is not easy, but the things he gets for breaking it........he knows it's worth it_(obviously)._


End file.
